


Finding Myself Again

by RonRos47



Category: Alex and Maggie - Fandom, Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Alex Danvers is broken more than ever.  Maggie Sawyer is trying to move on.  Fate intervenes in the most of unexpected ways.Drama/Fluff





	1. Alex Danvers Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> this is for gillianfoster who requested this prompt.
> 
> ENJOY!

[1. Beyond Repair]

Beating after beating she didn’t care how much or how hard.

“Alex,” said Supergirl. Her voice might as well have been a hundred miles away. “Alex stop, you’re gonna kill him.”

“He tried to kill me first,” Alex replied.

“That doesn’t give you the right.”

Alex ignored Kara. She didn’t care. She just kept pounding on her latest suspect.

Supergirl had finally had enough. Kara wrapped her arms around Alex with enough strength to hold her but not enough as to harm her.

“Get off me!” Alex said in a rage, “Get off me!”

“Not until you calm down. Kara looked at the suspect. “Go on, get out of here,” she said to him knowing she could just find him later.

“No!” Alex cried out.

Once he was gone Kara released Alex who turned to face her. “What the hell, Kara! I had him and you just let him go?”

“What is going on with you?”

“Nothing.”

“Alex you had busted ribs last week, got shot at in the arm the week before.”

“It was a graze.”

“And you got cut the week before that. You still have the scar above your eye.”

“Not all of us are indestructible.”

“Talk to me, what’s going on?”

“It’s nothing.”

“This is not nothing, Alex!”

“I’m warning you Kara, back off!”

Alex turned her back on her sister and walked away. There was no point in going back to the DEO now. Not after what she had pulled and not after her argument with Kara. She knew that’s the first place her sister would go and she didn’t want to be around for any of it.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“I don’t know what’s going on with her,” Kara said as she stood at the balcony of the DEO. “She won’t talk to me and every time I try, she brushes me off.” Kara looked at J’onn, “You must know something.”

“I do but it’s not my place to say what’s bothering her.”

“Even when it could help her?”

“Even then. Kara can you imagine how different the world would be if I helped everyone because of what they’re going through, what they were thinking? It would be a completely different world, one people wouldn’t recognize. It’s not my place to run interference for their lives unless it’s absolutely necessary.”

Kara shook her head, “No I know. I just wish I could help her.”

“We all do. She’ll ask for help when she’s ready.”

“I hope so before she gets herself killed.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alex sat at the counter in her apartment nursing a glass of scotch, her third of the evening. She knew she was taking uncalculated risks but she didn’t care. She didn’t care much about anything these days. She could die to morrow and it wouldn’t matter. 

It wasn’t out of left field that she took the risks. On several drunken binders she reached out to Sara Lance and while it was good for a while eventually Sara put an end to it. She couldn’t be Alex’s go-to whenever she tried to forget.

With Sara unavailable, Alex had tried a couple of times to fool around both with another human, which went nowhere and then with a Lianethrope whom she’d met at the alien dive bar but that didn’t exactly work out either so she gave up the meaningless sex all together and stuck to drinking.

Alex twiddled with the rings in her hand which she kept on a chain in a drawer by the door. No one knew she still had them. Six months, it had been six months since she’d called off the engagement. 

For the first couple of months those around her empathized with her, let her grieve but after a while they figured she would be okay. Many people broke up, it was just one of those things in life as terrible as they may be. It was more than just a breakup for Alex though and those people who believed she would move on were wrong. She was as far away from okay as one could be.

Putting the rings aside, Alex reached for her phone. She’d thought about calling her over a dozen times. She’d told Kara she was unsure about deleting the number but she never could bring herself to do it and despite keeping it, she never could bring herself to call.

Taking one more drink, Alex walked over to put the rings away and call it a night. She had work in the morning and she wasn’t about to miss it. At least there was something to get excited about.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Do you think you can work today, Agent Danvers,” J’onn asked full well knowing what had happened to Alex the night before.  
“I’m ready.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes sir.”  
J’onn hesitated. He didn’t feel comfortable putting Alex back out in the field and yet his own hands were tied since he didn’t want to intrude. He’d saved Alex before with her drinking and even as a boss he’d done so but now he was more than a boss, he was a Martian with the ability to read minds and he knew that Alex would be beyond angry if he let his mind reading ability get in the way. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place which he had been before but this time was different. This was more about Alex’s life and her wellbeing and the pain that was hurting her. Jo’nn didn’t want to even put Alex out in the field, even considered assigning her to office duty but that would only give away his motives and Alex clearly wouldn’t have it.

He sighed, “Okay,” he said, fearing he would come to regret his choice.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“I’ve got it from here, Alex,” Kara said as she tracked their latest suspect from the air. 

She watched as her sister jumped from rooftop to rooftop in pursuit. The suspect turned and fired a shot at Alex which she was able to dodge and took a shot herself, hers ricocheting off a pipe.

Kara swooped down, very concerned for her sister. Again the suspect fired but this time Kara caught the bullet. What had gone unnoticed was the second suspect behind Alex from fifty yards away.

“Alex!” Kara cried out as she turned to block the attack with her cape. The blast from the high tech weapon bounced off but it had been powerful enough, large enough that it hit one of his targets.

Kara looked down to see her sister on the ground, injured. In a fury Kara used her heat vision on the suspects hand causing him to drop his weapon. She was on him within less than a second and wrapped him up with a line of rebar.

With the suspect now contained Kara called in for a clean up crew and went back to her sister. 

“Alex, Alex.”

No response.

“Alex.”

Again no response.

She took her sister in her arms and flew to the DEO.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Her heartbeat is remaining steady,” J’onn said after a few hours. “Vitals are good, mind intact.”

“Then why isn’t she waking up?” Kara asked.

The two of them watched Alex from the glass doors where Alex was lying on the medical bed.

“That blow hit her pretty hard. Hard enough to knock her out but not to the point of causing any brain damage.”

“So she’s in a coma is basically what you’re telling me.”

“Yes.”

“For how long?”

“I wish I had an answer to that one, Kara.”

Looking at his agent and adoptive daughter, he said, “Damn it, Alex.”

Kara shook her head, “This is all my fault. I shouldn’t have pushed her so hard. I should have been closer, faster.”

“No if it’s anyone’s fault it’s mine. I knew she wasn’t ready to go out into the field today and I let her anyways.”

“You wouldn’t have been able to stop her. Alex has always been stubborn that way.”

“Yes she has.”

One week later and Alex still hadn’t woken up from her coma. 

At CatCo, Lena had granted Kara an extended leave of absence. She had heard what happened to Alex so she understood Kara’s need to be with her. Lena offered Alex her best and asked Kara to let her know the second anything had changed. 

With her leave at CatCo, whenever Kara wasn’t saving the world as Supergirl she was by her sister’s bedside. The others would look in every once in a while but all of them knew Alex would want them doing their jobs and not taking a breather on her account. 

“Eliza’s called a few times,” Kara said to Alex as she sat near the bed. “She even drove up to see you a couple days ago. She’s worried, we all are, even Clark. He asks about you and he’s flown in to check on you. He’s always been a good big brother to you hasn’t he even when he has gotten under your skin. I guess that’s what big brothers do and you did grow up with him so it makes sense. Sorry, I’m rambling. I’m just trying to get you to wake up so I figure anything goes.”

Anything goes. Kara finally got an idea. She stood and went downstairs. 

“Someone’s on a mission,” said Winn seeing the determination on his friends’ face.

“Kara what are you doing,” J’onn asked knowing full well what her plan was.

“What I have to,” Kara replied, “I can’t just sit here anymore.”

“And you think this is the best plan of action?”

“I have to try.”

“Try what,” Winn asked and then it was pretty obvious. It should have been from the get go. It suddenly made sense as to why Alex had been acting the way she did. “Oh,” said Winn. “Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. Are you crazy? You know she’s gonna kill you right?”

“I can take it,” Kara said as she stormed out of the building.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

[2. When Time is New]

She tensed when she saw Supergirl land. Maggie Sawyer had been waiting for this conversation but she hadn’t expected it to take this long.

Maggie had just finished processing a crime scene when she started walking to her cruiser.

“Can we talk,” Kara asked.

“I can’t talk. I’m kind of busy here, Kara.”

“Please, it’ll just take a minute.”

“Fine,” Maggie said stopping to look at Supergirl, “What is it?”

“It’s about Alex.”

Maggie shook her head, “Now I really can’t talk,” she said as she began walking away, pulling out her keys wanting desperately to get into her car and drive off.

“She’s in a coma,” Kara called out.

Maggie froze. Did she just hear correctly? Did she just hear Kara say Alex was in a coma? Maggie turned to look at Kara not knowing what to say.

Kara did the talking instead. “Look, I know things ended badly between you two but you are the only one I know who can help her through this.”

“Why me?”

“Because you still love her.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Sure you do,” both women knowing full well that Kara was right.

“Even if I did what makes you think she’d even want me there? She’s the one who ended things.”

“I know but trust me when I tell you that she’s still in love with you too. I’m her sister, I know that better than anyone. I wouldn’t have come to you had I had any other choice. I’m not expecting some big Snow White kind of scenario where the princess wakes up her princess. I just thought you might want to know so that you could be there for her, if you want.”

Feeling full well that the conversation Kara bound her way up to the sky. Maggie watched as she went up and once she disappeared into the clouds Maggie looked at her keys.  
A coma. How could Alex Danvers of all people end up in that state? Kara hadn’t explained how it had happened which only made Maggie more confused.

She wished she hadn’t cared so much to begin with. In the six months since their break up Maggie had done what she could to stay busy. She focused on work making sure her cases never overlapped with the ones Alex was on. She’d even gone on several meaningless dates but none could compare to what she’d had with Alex no matter how hard she tried. Nothing seemed to work.

And now by some weird twist of chance an opportunity had presented itself to re-enter each other’s lives even if it was for a short while. Maggie sighed. The decision had been made long before Kara even mentioned the coma. 

“Where is she,” Maggie asked as she stormed into the DEO.

“Welcome back, Sawyer,” Winn said half excited, half scared that Alex would wake up and kill him or anyone else who had sided with Kara’s plan.

Maggie didn’t have time for pleasantries, “Where is she?”

“I’ll take you to her,” J’onn said.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Maggie saw Alex through the glass. She looked lifeless.

“How long has she been this way?” Maggie asked.

“A week.”

Maggie’s heart sank deeper than from before when Kara first told her.

“I’ll give you three some time,” J’onn said as he knew Kara would arrive in less than a second. He made his way downstairs.

“You came,” Kara said optimistically as she flew in.

Maggie looked at her, “Yeah. I wasn’t sure I was going to.”

Kara smiled, “I think you were.”

Maggie turned back to Alex. “What happened? J’onn said she’s been like this for a week.”

“Yeah. We were scaling rooftops, well Alex was anyway, chasing down a suspect when a second suspect got the jump on us. I tried to shield Alex from the blast but it was too powerful that she got hit. I should have been a lot faster, I should have seen it coming. I was just too concerned for her that I lost my focus. I shouldn’t have.”

“I understand,” Maggie said having witnessed first hand the bond between the two sisters.

“No you don’t, not this time.”

Maggie wasn’t sure what that meant and she didn’t ask.

“Mind if I go see her,” she asked instead.

“Yeah sure.”

“You know she’s going to kill you when she finds out you came and got me right?”

“So everyone keeps telling me.” Kara smiled and touched Maggie’s arm lightly. “Take all the time you need.”

Maggie hesitated. There was a part of her that screamed to walk away, to forget even coming to the DEO yet the other part of her was saying she was right to come. Kara had said Alex still had feelings for her but Maggie wasn’t so sure about that. Something had drawn her back though and she owed it to herself to find out what it was.

Yes she still loved Alex but she’d come to accept that. It didn’t have to change anything and yet seeing Alex on the medical bed brought her back to the last time when she’d waited for Alex to wake up after being trapped in the water tank nearly killed her.

Despite everything, despite the hurt from their split,, despite trying to move on, she couldn’t. She had felt so incomplete for so long and only now was she starting to feel like herself again and not the zombie she had turned into.

This time there was no reluctance. Maggie made her way into the room. “Hey you,” she said to Alex. She then shook her head, “Damn it, what am I doing here?”

Maggie felt so confused. It pained her to be here and now a new kind of pain was creeping in, one that told her she wouldn’t be able to survive if she walked away.  
Taking a deep breath, Maggie took hold of Alex’s hand.

“You’re a fighter, Danvers. You have to fight this. Whatever is going on you have to fight. Your sister needs you.” Tears began rushing down Maggie’s face, “I need you,” she admitted. “Please Alex,” Maggie said placing a kiss on Alex’s hand. “Please come back to me.”

No, this wasn’t some magical fairytale but she had to do it anyways. She reached up and lightly kissed Alex’s lips. When nothing happened Maggie said, “I had to try.” Maggie wiped away some of her tears. “You keep fighting, Danvers. You keep fighting. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning Maggie was surprised to find a blanket draped over her. She had taken a nearby chair later that night. 

“Here,” Kara said offering Maggie a cup of coffee. “Thought you could use this.”

Maggie took the cup, grateful for the hot liquid. “Thanks.”

“How’s she doing?”

“The same. You were right yesterday, Kara. I’m still in love with her. I haven’t stopped."

“I know.”

“How? I rarely haven't wanted to admit it to myself this whole time.”

“Because of her,” Kara said motioning to her sister. “Alex tries to put on a brave front but I see how hard this has been. She regrets the choice she made. And though she won’t admit it to me or to herself, I can see just how much she still loves you.”

“I don’t know what to do,” Maggie said on the verge of tears.

“You’re doing it,” Kara said with a smile, “just by being here. Would you mind if I sat with you for a while?”

Maggie smiled, “I’d like that.”

Kara smiled back. The two women were content to sit in silence as they continued to watch over Alex.

By the evening Alex still hadn’t woken up. Feeling content with her decision Maggie had called into work earlier in the day. She hardly ever used any vacation days. The only time she had had been a couple days after her breakup. Now she wasn’t sure how much time she would need so she put in a week just to play it safe though she had hoped it wouldn’t take that long. 

Kara came in and out. She only rarely went out as Supergirl on occasion. It had been a lot fewer than Maggie had ever witnessed. Kara made sure her workload wasn’t heavy, after all, Kara had said to Maggie, the DEO had been saving the world from alien threats long before she’d come a long. 

The only time Maggie would leave Alex’s side was when she had to eat or use the facilities. Kara had to remind her the first time. 

As she had the night before and in various times of the day Maggie held onto Alex’s hands with hers, making sure to warm them up with her breath despite the heating lamp above Alex which was set at a comfortable temperature. She often filled her in on the various cases since the since the split, since the breakup. Maggie was surprised to find she was starting to feel uncomfortable using those terms. They felt like forever ago and though it technically had been at the same time it was almost starting to feel nonexistent.  
“Please babe,” Maggie said, referring to Alex in that way, realizing how easy it was. “Please babe, I am right here, please wake up. I need you. I love you, Alex,” she said placing a kiss on her hand.

Again, though this was no fairytale, that child inside, the one who had believed in fairytales, wished that with a kiss, with those words, that Alex would wake up but she didn’t. Another night had passed.

Like she had the morning prior to, Kara brought Maggie a cup of coffee. 

“Still no change?” she asked.

“No.”  
Kara looked at her sister. “Come on, Alex,” she said to her as she pulled up a chair on the other side.

“Um,” Maggie said a little confused, “Don’t you have to go to work?”

Kara shook her head. “Lena understands and I don’t have to always be Supergirl but if you want me to go and give you some time alone, I-,”

“No, no that’s okay. I’m glad you’re staying here, Kara. It makes this easier. She needs the both of us, not just me.”

Kara smiled, thankful that woman in front of her wanted her around. Kara liked Maggie and though they’d gotten off to a shaky start eventually they found their rhythm. Leave it to Alex Danvers to be the one to merge and fix things as she often did.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Another hour and a half passed when Kara heard a small whimper from Alex, one that wasn’t quite loud enough for Maggie’s ears.

“Alex,” Kara said, feeling slightly hopeful.

Maggie turned to look at Alex. She began to stir. Maggie smiled and then it shifted. She started to move back to the spot where she had stood once before. She started to think maybe this had been a bad idea after all. She was the last person Alex would want to see.

“Kara,” Alex said as she slowly began to open her eyes. 

“Yeah,” Kara replied, “It’s me.”

Her eyes continued to open more. “Mags,” she said calling the woman by the nickname she’d often used. Maggie turned at the sound of it and saw a smile creep across Alex’s face. “You’re here,” she said to her. To Maggie it had seemed like a sound of relief in her voice.

No longer hesitant, Maggie was quick to her side. “Yeah I’m here.”

This time Maggie knew for sure that Alex was smiling, her eyes more wide awake than they had been.

“I heard you. I heard everything.”

Maggie was motionless. Everything? 

“I love you too.”

Kara and Maggie looked at each other and then back at Alex.

“You do?”

“Yeah.”

The two of them smiled at each other. No longer being gentle, Maggie sat on the bed and the two women leaned in and kissed one another, tears running down both of their faces. Neither of them cared if Kara was in the room, all they cared about was each other, about the way their lips brushed against each other, a feeling of relief.  
Kara left the room as she saw the two women place their heads on each other’s.

It was a couple minutes later when J’onn, Winn and Kara entered the room. There was nothing but smiles on their faces.

With her hands, Maggie wiped away her tears. She brought them back to Alex, Alex holding onto them for dear life.

“Welcome back Agent Danvers,” said J’onn.

“Thank you sir,” Alex replied.

“How do you feel?”

“A little tired but other than that okay. How long was I out?”

Kara looked at Alex and answered, “A week and two days.”

“That long?” Alex said with surprise and concern.

“I’m afraid so.”

“Great so I just lost a week of my life. That’s nice.”

Winn went over to Alex’s left side and hugged her, “So glad you’re back.”

“Come on Winn,” said Kara, “Not too tight.”

“Says the girl whose hugs are tight enough to crush someone,” He said as he let go of Alex, “Alright, alright. I’m just happy to see you.”

“You too Winn.”

Kara shook her head and looked at her sister. This time it was Kara’s turn to take Winn’s place. “I’m so glad you’re back.”

“Me too,” Alex replied.

Kara gave Alex some breathing room. “Are you okay?”

Alex turned her attention to Maggie, “Yeah, I’m okay.”

The group watched as the pair were only focused on each other.

“We’ll give you some time to recover,” J’onn said leading Winn and Kara out of the room.

Not taking her eyes off Maggie, Alex responded, “yes sir.” Once they were gone Alex looked at their hands and then at Maggie.

“Guess we have a lot to talk about.”

“Yeah,” Maggie said to her, “Guess we do. I’m actually surprised you heard anything.”

“Me too but then again I guess it’s hard to tell with coma patients.”

Both of them went silent for a moment.

“I’m sorry,” they both laughed having apologized at same time.

“I’ll go,” Alex said to her. Maggie nodded. “I’m sorry, Maggie, for everything. I was so stupid. I was so stupid for letting you go. It’s been the worst decision of my life. I wish I could take it back.”

“Alex don’t. I’m the one who should be apologizing to you. I know I fought you on your decision but I should have fought even harder. Walking out of that door has been the worst decision of my life. I wish we could take that time back too.”

“But you’re here now.”

“Only if you want me to be. It was different when you weren’t waking up but now I’m not so sure.”

“Hey, look at me. I want you here. There’s nothing I want more. The only question I have is did you mean everything you said?”

“Every word,” Maggie answered without hesitation.

“Okay.”

Alex leaned up and kissed Maggie’s lips. “God I’ve missed you, Sawyer.”

Maggie smiled, “I’ve missed you too, Danvers.”

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
After a couple of days J’onn was ready to discharge Alex as long as she continued to rest. Alex was tired of resting but if it meant finally getting out of the DEO then she was happy to do it.

Instead of going back to her apartment, however, Kara had insisted Alex stay with her so she could keep a better eye. Reluctantly she agreed.

“Hey,” Alex said when it was just her and Kara sitting on the couch. “So Maggie, why’d you do that Kara? Why did you bring her to see me?”

“Well I did say anything goes. I figured I might as well have brought in the big guns. She seemed like the right arsenal in my quiver.”

“You don’t have a quiver.”

“Come on you know what I mean. I don’t know, I just figured if anyone could wake you up it would be her. Maybe not in a princess kisses the princess with true love’s kiss or anything like that. I just figured it might help.”

“Well, thank you.”

“So you’re not going to kill me?"

Alex laughed, “No. I actually owe you one.”

“You don’t owe me anything. We’re sisters, you would have done the same.”

“I love you, Kara.”

“Love you too, Alex. So I have to tell you something,” Kara said, “it’s something you’re not going to like but um, but-,”

“Come on out with it, Kara.”

“Jo’nn seems to think, and I’m not sure but he could be right. He thinks what happened to you was psychosomatic.”

“You’re kidding me!”

“I wish I were.”

“So you’re saying I made this whole thing up?”

“Maybe not at first but after the first day or so, he thinks it was all you. Alex it’s just a theory. We can’t really know for sure what happened.”

“Why would I do something like that?”

“Only you know the answer.”

There was a knock on the door and Maggie entered. She was grateful that Kara had given her a key. What Kara had said just now about only her knowing the answer, Alex stood staring at Maggie.

“Everything okay?” Maggie asked.

“Yeah,” Alex answered. 

“Hope you guys are hungry,” Maggie said placing two boxes of pizza on the counter as well as a pack of beer, both Alex’s favorite.

Kara smiled, “Always.”

Ignoring Kara, Alex went over to Maggie and kissed her. 

Maggie smiled, “What was that for?”

“Just testing out a theory. I’ll tell you about it later.”

“Okay.”

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Psychosomatic,” Maggie said, repeating the word that Kara had used the evening before.

Alex placed her hands in her pockets as they walked near the water by the park, the same place where she’d outed herself to Kara. She’d often come here after the breakup with Maggie as well.

“That seems to be the running theory.”

“And you buy it?”

“I’m not sure. It’s so confusing.”

“If that’s what it is, does anyone know why?”

“No but I might.”

“Tell me.”

Alex sighed, “because of us.” She shook her head as she walked over to a bench and sat down, Maggie followed. “Maggie, after we broke up I was such a mess which I had no right to be. I was dumb and reckless. I don’t know I guess my body couldn’t take it anymore both physically and psychologically. It couldn’t take the pain and so I don’t know it just shut down because it had gotten to be too much, you know?”

“All too well. I didn’t exactly take it that great either.”

“But were you jumping off rooftops every day and night? I felt like Batman or something. Like nothing could stop me.”

“Is that where you got this new scar,” Maggie asked as she ran a finger over the scar just above Alex’s eye.

“Yeah.”

“How did it happen exactly?”

Alex shook her head, “Doesn’t matter. Maggie, I know things between us are… complicated.”

“Ah, that,” Maggie said knowing where the conversation was leading.

“Yeah, that.”

“Look Maggie,” “Alex.”

They laughed as they spoke at once.

“You go this time,” said Alex.

Maggie took a deep breath. “Okay. Here’s the thing, I’ve thought a lot about this and I thought if on the off chance, that maybe, that I could compromise. So if you want kids, then I’m okay with that. I can’t let my own ideas get in the way of that, not if it means loosing you.”

“Funny, I was just going to say the opposite.”

“You were?”

Alex nodded. “Maggie, I’ve tried to move on but I don’t think I can try anymore. It’s too hard.”

“I can’t either.”

“You know, if it’s one thing I’ve learned from all of this, from our break up, from the coma, from all of it, is that life’s too short and I’m tired of letting it pass me by.”

“I agree. Alex, I love you more than anything. I’m tired of living my life without you. I want you in it and if that means we have kids or don’t I still want you.”

“I want you too, kids or no kids. You’re more important to me than anything else in this world.”

“Then I have a question to ask you.” Maggie got down on one knee, “Alex Danvers, will you marry me?”

Alex couldn’t contain her smile, “Yes. A thousand times yes.”

The two stood up and smiled. They kissed like there was no tomorrow but luckily now there would be. There was no impasse that couldn’t be overcome. Nothing could prevent them from being together. Life had all ready tried and it had failed. Now their real life, the one they should have had, was about to begin.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The four of them sat around Kara’s coffee table, wine glasses in hand. 

“So you’re feeling alright,” Lena asked.

“Never better,” Alex replied.

“Well I’m glad. You had us all worried there for a while. And you two, I’m guessing are,” Lena said motioning to Alex and Maggie. It was pretty obvious by the way Alex sat on the far end of the couch with her arm draped around Maggie’s shoulder and Maggie’s hand on Alex’s thigh.

The two of them smiled at one another. “Yeah we are,” said Maggie. 

Alex reached over and placed her glass on the table. “About that,” she said, turning to Kara and Lena, “Maggie and I are engaged.”

“Again,” Maggie added.

“What!” Kara said in shock. “When did this happen?”

“Earlier this morning,” Alex answered.

“And you didn’t think to tell me,” asked Kara.

“Ease up, Kara. We wanted it to be a surprise. You’ve never exactly been good at those.”

Lena smiled, “Well I’m happy for you guys, congratulations.”

“Me too,” said Kara, “but what about-,”

Alex turned to Maggie, “Well we’ve discussed it.”

“And,” Maggie said looking at Kara and Lena. “We’ve decided that if kids are in the picture or not we’re okay with that.”

Alex ran her hand through Maggie’s hair, “Just as we’re together that’s all that matters.”

“Aw, you two are so cute,” Kara said to them. “It’s nice to see Sanvers back together.”

“Sanvers,” said Maggie.

Lena shook her head, “It’s what Kara’s been calling you. Sawyer, Danvers, Sanvers.”

“Sanvers, really Kara?” asked Alex.

“What, it’s cute, I like it.”

“Well,” said Maggie, “it does kind of have a nice ring to it.”

“Leave it to Kara Danvers.”

Alex shook her head and smiled at her sister.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Guys, thanks for coming,” Alex said the next night when she saw James and Winn walk into the bar. 

Alex, Maggie, Kara, and J’onn had already occupied a table.

“Sure it sounded important,” said James as he and Winn pulled up some chairs.

“It is,” said Maggie. “Alex and I are getting married.”

“Seriously,” asked James.

“Yes!” Winn said excitedly.

“So it’s for real this time,” James said to them.

“Yeah,” Alex said, her attention solely on Maggie, squeezing her hand, “It’s definitely for real.”

“I knew you two were my favorite couple for a reason,” Winn said.

James smiled, “I’m happy for you guys.”

“So have you guys set a date yet,” asked Winn, “I mean what’s the plan here?”

“Saturday,” Maggie answered.

“Seriously, that soon? That’s the day after tomorrow,” said Winn

“It’s already been too long,” said Alex.

“So why wait?” Maggie said as more of a statement than a question.

“That reminds me,” said Alex, “There’s a call I have to make. Excuse me for a sec you guys.”

Alex looked at Kara who simply nodded.

Once she was outside Alex dialed the number.

“Hey Clark, it’s me… Yeah I’m doing better, thanks…. No I don’t think I’ll be doing anymore of that any time soon… So listen, the reason I’m calling, it’s about Maggie and I… Yeah we’re back together now… So um, we’re getting married on Saturday and I’d really like it if you could be there. I know you were invited to the first one but since that didn’t exactly pan out I was kind of hoping you could come to it for real. I understand if you’re busy…” Alex smiled, “Okay, yeah. I’ll have Kara text you the details. See you Saturday.”

Alex hung up and took a deep breath.

“You okay?”

Alex turned to see Kara a few feet from the door and a few feet away from her.

“How long have you been standing there?”

“Not long.”

“I talked to him. He said he’d come. Why’d I do that, Kara? It was mom who sent out the invitation the last time.”

“Because as much as you try to push him away he’s as much apart of your family as he is of mine. Heck you’ve known him longer than I have. I was stuck in stasis for twelve years. Hey, it's a step. Come on, your fiancé’s waiting for you.”

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

[Sunday]

“You look beautiful, honey,” Eliza said as she watched Alex by the door of her room.

“Yeah?” 

“Absolutely perfect.”

Alex turned to her mom, “Thank you for putting this together so quickly,” she said in regards to having the wedding at her home in Midvale.

“Well with your sister it helped to make things easier.”

“Are you sure you’re okay with all of this? I mean after what happened the last time, I just… I thought-,”

“What that I would disapprove of Maggie?” Alex nodded, “Alexandra I want you to be happy. Maggie makes you happier than I’ve ever seen. I love you and I love her like a daughter too. Today you’re just finally making that official.”

“Thanks mom.” 

There was a knock on the door and J’onn entered.

“Is the bride ready?” he asked.

“Let’s do this,” Alex said with a smile.

The small gathering, with the exception of Lena who had sent a wedding present on account that she had a business meeting at LCorp, stood up when the music began to play, an instrumental version of ‘Heartlines’ by Broods, as Alex began to walk down the aisle. The two women could not stop beaming at each other, Maggie staring at Alex in her slender white dress and Alex staring at Maggie in her black suit with a white blouse underneath that matched her dress.

“Hey you,” Alex said when she stood beside Maggie.

“Hey,” Maggie said, smiling back.

Kara looked at the happy couple before she began.

“First I’d like to thank our family and friends for being here on such short notice but sometimes true love just can’t wait. When Alex asked me to preside over their wedding I started to wonder what it was I would say and then I thought about the first time Alex came out to me. I asked her what Maggie was like and she said to me, ‘she’s smart and she’s tough, and she’s beautiful, she’s so beautiful.’ I had never heard Alex talk like that about anyone so I knew it had to be the real thing.

All I’ve ever wanted was for Alex was to find love and be happy and she’s found it in the best way possible. Sometimes when you’re lucky enough you end up finding that one person in the world, in the universe who just does it for you, where it just clicks. What I do know, what we all know is that when it comes to the two if you it clicks. You two were meant for each other and it’s a wonderful thing. Now the rings.”

“Right,” Winn said as he handed one to Alex and the other to Maggie.

Alex took the ring and slid it on Maggie’s finger. “Maggie from the moment we met my life changed forever. You showed me how to be the real me. You’ve shown me what it is to love and what it is to be loved. No matter how complicated life has gotten, no matter how hard it may be, fate seems to find a way of drawing me back to you. I wouldn’t change any of it if it meant not being with you. I love you, Maggie Sawyer, and I am so proud to call you my wife.”

Maggie beamed at Alex as she slid the ring on her finger. “Alex, one thing I’ve learned this past year, these past six months, is that life is too short. I know I’ve said those words before but when I was so close to losing you it helped me see just how deep my feelings for you are. You’ve transformed my life in a way I never thought possible. You’ve shown me what it is to love and what it is to be loved. If life had to pull us apart to bring us back together then I am in. I am all in. We should kiss the girls we want to kiss and I just, I want to kiss you. I love you, Alex Danvers. Forever.”

Kara was doing her best to control her own tears. “Do you Alex Danvers take Maggie Sawyer to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I do,” Alex answered.

“And do you Maggie Sawyer take Alex Danvers to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I do.”

“Then by the power of Rao’s light I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the brides.”

“About time,” Alex said to her wife.

They could hear the claps and cheers in the foreground but their kiss drowned it all out. It was like their second kiss, the real one, all over again, when it was nothing but the two of them diving into a new chapter of their lives together.

“Welcome to the family, sweetheart,” Eliza said, hugging her daughter-in-law when the ceremony was over and the girls were all gathered on under the gazebo and the guys on the porch.

“Thank you, Eliza,” said Maggie, “and thank you for putting all of this together. It couldn’t have been easy.”

“Well when you have a daughter with superpowers it’s not that bad,” Eliza said to Kara. “I’m just happy to see you two come to your senses. I love you like one of my own daughters, Maggie, and I want you to know that.”

Maggie smiled at her mother-in-law and then at her wife.

Alex smiled back and then looked over to where the guys were. “I’ll be right back,” she said to the three of them as she walked over to them.

“Alex,” Winn said with nothing but happiness. “Finally a married woman, it’s about time. You two are my favorite couple.”

“So you keep saying,” Alex said with a smile.

“Well it’s true.”

“Thanks. Hey Clark, can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Sure,” Clark said.

The two of them moved a few yards away from everyone else.

“I just wanted to thank you for coming.”

“Thanks for the invite. I’m just sorry Lois couldn’t make it. She was covering a story up in Washington with the President.”

“Well I hope it’s going good for her. Send her my best will you?”

“I will. Alex, you do know I was going to come to the first wedding right?”

“No I know. It’s just that you and I haven’t had the easiest of relationships.”

Clark laughed, “No we certainly haven’t but we’re family, Alex. Through thick and thin I’ll always be there for you just like I am with Kara and like your parents have been there for me. Family’s aren’t easy but they can be pretty great.”

“Yeah. Speaking of family, Kara told me you would check in when I was in that coma. I heard you while you were there too. I heard your voice when you came to visit. It meant a lot.”

Clark nodded, “You’re as much my cousin as she is, I hope you know that.”

“I do.”

“Good,” Clark said as he wrapped around Alex’s shoulder, “Come on, I’d like to get to know your wife.”

Alex smiled as the two of them walked back to where the two groups had merged. Wife. She would never get tired of hearing or referring to Maggie in that way.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a sight she could never get tired of as she watched the sunset behind the horizon. The way the colors of various shades of reds and orange danced across the water.   
Their guests had all gone and Kara was inside with their mom and Maggie. For now Alex was content on the short silence and serenity.

“Babe?” Alex turned around and smiled at Maggie. “Everything okay?”

“Everything’s perfect. Mags, we can make this work right?”

Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist. “I wouldn’t have said ‘I do’ if I didn’t believe in us. The question is do you?”

“I do.”

Maggie smiled, “Then we can make this work.”

The couple smiled at one another and kissed intensely. The light of the evening sun cast a glow around them as if they were silhouettes in a painting.  
Chance had brought them together but fate would keep them together forever.


	2. Alex Danvers Playlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A playlist I created for Alex's pain

Call Me- Shinedown

Pieces- Red

Damaged- Plumb

Monster- Skillet

Zombie- Bad Wolves

The Day’s War- Lonely the Brave

Alive- Pearl Jam

Inside Out- Vonray

It’s Been a While- Stained

Into the Fire- Thirteen Senses

Miracle- The Score

Learning to Breathe- Switchfoot

Wires- Michel Simone


	3. Sanvers Playlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A playlist I created for Alex and Maggie reuniting

Carry On- Young Rising Sons

After All- Cher and Peter Centera

Believe- The Score

Never Tear Us Apart- Sleeping at Last

Be Still- The Fray

I Drove All Night- Cyndi Lauper

Miss You- Gabrielle Aplin

Want You Back- Haim

Habit of You- Keith Urban

A Thousand Years- Christina Perri

All I’ve Ever Needed- Paul McDonald and Nikki Reed

Coming Home- Sigma, Rita Ora

Fresh Eyes- Andy Grammer

Love’s Just a Feeling- Lindsey Sterling, RuthAnne

Still Falling For You- Ellie Goulding

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun story to write so if anyone has other prompts they would like me to work on I would be more than happy to.


End file.
